custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
MCJ
Miranda Bonn, Chantel Bennett, and Jovana Dabic (better known as MCJ) are the main female protagonists in the first few episodes of the first season, and apparently later minor characters, almost like antagonists, then go back to being protagonists again as the series progresses through Season 2 of Jared & Friends Bio Their very first appearance on the show was with the other first set of main characters with Jared in the show's pilot, where they played a prominent role in the posse, being Jared's squad (later known as squad Numbuh 1) It was also revealed that Jared had a major crush on Jovana, the second-in-command of MCJ, but she didn't return the feelings, similar to Leah Estrogen in Osmosis Jones & Cree from Codename: Kids Next Door. Miranda, apparently is the lesser, but important part of the group. She's the voice of reason and one-side mind-speaking, not letting anyone in her way or the group, but yet a total drama queen. Chantel, however, is the young woman model leader of MCJ (some would call it), who seems to have secret, yet complicated and complex, romantic feelings for Riff the little hadrosaur (of the D3), as well as a blossoming relationship, after the events of Riff's Chantel Chip-up, however, it got complex when she and the other girls left the posse. She can act like she is superior and can be somewhat arrogant and snarky, but she's still super sweet and nice, especially to Riff and her other love interest in around Season 4-5, Josh (who is sometimes an enemy to the little dinosaur and sometimes doesn't like Riff and Chantel's romance) They left the Imagination Posse, due to circumstances, involving them accusing Jared and Riff of being overzealous, it was soon revealed in one episode in the second half of Season 2. They left the squad because of Jared being overzealous and Chantel was "steamed" at Riff (for apparently no reason, and she knew this and she still loved him deeply), breaking the orange dinosaur's heart. They soon rejoined the Posse one year later (after some contemplation), forgiving the boys and earning their Charmix, and Riff and Chantel become an official couple. Bios Personality * Miranda: Feisty, cute, sometimes bossy, snarky, competitive, smart, irritable, compassionate, kind, friendly, shy, fresh, quiet, cool, a bit hot-headed * Chantel: Beautiful, sassy, sarcastic, fashionable, romantic, rebellious, a little prideful, fun, fresh, cool, a little naive, snarky, stylish, bubbly, energetic, athletic * Jovana: Athletic, kind, sweet, adorable, compassionate, merciful, bubbly, sassy, friendly, romantic, astute Likes/Dislikes Likes * Fashion * Technology * Social Media * Jared & His Imagination Posse * Dancing * Spills * Chills * Thrills (no pun intended. Ok maybe, a little) * Music * Pulling pranks (sometimes) * Cute things * Singing * Adventures * Canada's Wonderland * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Romance * Parties * Dislikes * Being annoyed * Seeing anyone sad * Scary things * Jared's crazy pranks * Being bossed around (ok, a bit hypocritical) * Individual Info For more information on the individual charachers, choose one below: * Miranda Bonn * Chantel Bennett * Jovana Dabic Trivia/Notes * Many stories focusing on them was revealed later in the show, like Jared, Jovana, and the Lover Weed, The Courtship of MCJ, etc. * Riff's attempts to pursue Chantel are similar to Timmy's Turner's tries to pursue Trixie Tang on Fairly Oddparents * As the antagonists, the Gross Sisters theme from the Proud Family plays whenever they're on the scene * They've had their nickname since the pilot, as revealed by Jared, he thought it just fit their apparent inseparability * Since their debut, they're considered some of the most popular and classic characters in the franchise, due to them being their ever since the pilot episode and because of their semi-major role in the earlier episodes * It's shown slightly that Chantel keeps a picture of Riff in her room, as seen in Chantel Chip-Up, hinting her mutual fondness and it's also a good way of foreshadowing their relationship. This instance is seen with Riff in the pilot when the Posse finds Riff making music in his room * In their antagonist phase, they are similar to the Ashleys from Disney's Recess * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on MCJ Category:Love Interests